


口紅

by ClaudiaFekete



Series: 我親吻妳的手/我堅信黑色並非所有 (I kiss your hand/I believe darkness is not all) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst (only mentioned), Dhawan法師是早於Missy的重生(是的我只是翻譯了英文tag), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Other, The Master (Dhawan) is an Earlier Incarnation Than Missy, T娘視角, 大型ooc現場, 我只是想看Missy和十三姐姐感謝, 為了這個我特別去補第十季, 無差, 這是甜的絕對不是直的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 他人眼中持續不斷的時間對我們而言可以曲折，修改，就是不能一刻一刻倒轉直到最初。我希望我們可以回到那些單純、快樂的日子。時間是繩，覆蓋，打結，必要的地方炸了，無法進入。或者我們是繩，與過去、未來的自己相逢、對峙。記憶是組成我們的唯一織料。斷了，「我們」就不再連續。.........博士說她不會塗口紅。
Relationships: The Doctor & The Doctor's TARDIS, Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: 我親吻妳的手/我堅信黑色並非所有 (I kiss your hand/I believe darkness is not all) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	口紅

**Author's Note:**

> 身為好預兆粉絲的我昨天完全遺忘電視劇開播一周年紀念日這回事，還跑來寫Doctor Who的同人  
> 真是(仰天長歎)

妳說妳不會塗口紅。語調生硬脆得像鍋裡的煎餅。

而她向來喜歡掰開東西，就算裡面沒有藏籤詩。看清楚了才得以控制。解剖推進一步就是徹底的破壞。「妳不會塗口紅？」這是個揶揄得恰到好處，而抹除了一切疑問的問句。

「我才剛重生進這個身體就摔到地球上，遇到狡詐的獵人鑽漏洞把地球當狩獵場，還跟TARDIS走散。除了換衣服我真的沒有時間多好好研究怎麼……打理這張臉的外貌，好嗎？」

「妳還是這麼可愛，Theta。」

妳的人類夥伴有非常多極具巧思，但又與真相差距十萬八千里的比喻來形容妳這一瞬間的渾身僵硬。正中心臟的愛神之箭。聖靈降下的狂喜。他們有那麼多看似吻合實則徹底錯誤的方式來形容妳拉高了聲調，吱吱的一句：「我不可愛。不算吧。」

Theta，我們都知道，是所有妳選擇的假名中，最接近本質的一個。與妳的真名相比多了那麼一點青澀。(我當然知道妳的真名。妳親口告訴我的，身軀還是男人的時候。機械運作的嗡嗡聲中你對我傾吐了許多過往，那些你能記得的)。青澀隨著時間過去轉為苦澀，疼痛漆黑。妳掙扎著有時因希望獲救，大多數時因希望受傷。因為愛而受傷。身軀不同的Master總是告訴妳同樣的事，儘管他們的用詞是「情感氾濫」。他們的氾濫指的是對眾生氾濫。如果只是對一個個體傾注所有嫉妒疼惜，就不算。

Koschei說，你好可愛，你好聰明，操作得真好，回頭再見。Master說你記得我嗎？是我，為什麼不多看我一眼，為什麼在我和塵埃之間不選擇我。他要置你於死地，除了他欽派的沒有人可以置你於死地。然後事情又變了。他自己也不懂想不想要你消失。妳們周旋，你們撕咬，妳們偶爾伸出援手。

接著是她。親吻得熱烈彷彿你們仍腳踏紅色草地，擁有宇宙中所有的星辰。建造一支軍隊只是為了證明一件顯而易見的事情。她說，需要她最好的朋友回來。在生死關頭間請求手下留情，卻老老實實待在地窖幾十年起。音樂(她的鋼琴，你的電吉他)。她說，我好想和你站在同一邊(但是有些事情我必須先處理。過去的我所犯下的錯誤。你必須明白)。她說，現在妳已經補上了時間線，妳的原諒依然成立嗎？(妳燃燒一顆恆星和妳的人類說再見，我的情書是一顆行星的毀滅，浸滿時間領主的鮮血和加樂弗雷的殘片。我恨妳的優越，我恨時間領主的殘忍。妳都知道了，會原諒我嗎？)

她說：妳不會塗口紅？她說：妳還是這麼可愛，Theta。

「我可以給妳一條。總不能讓救世主每次出現都打扮得一塌糊塗。妳所喜愛的人類對雌性外貌有著……非常嚴苛的要求。」

「妳知道我不在乎。」妳心猿意馬撥弄著操作桿，沒有推進任何方向。妳又悶悶補了一句。「有妳好看就夠了，不是嗎？」

睡蓮漂在水上，寂靜飄在空中。

我沒有見過的你和他可能會開玩笑。我見過的你和他會在此時攤出最後一張牌。我見過的你和她會在此時共享一個吻，指甲刮過脆弱的頸後幾乎出血，然後總有誰會先推開對方。

此刻，她用雨傘敲了敲地板。

「拒絕。」妳們對上視線。「別想設個觀測干擾儀敷衍──」(拜託說出我想聽見的，妳在心中吶喊)「正紅色和妳不搭，妳絕對不會和我撞色──」(拜託告訴我妳要替我抹上)「妳最好出TARDIS前自己擦。」

「不打算教我正確的方式嗎？」

(用妳的指尖調戲我的睫毛，把香氣濃郁的凝脂抹平在我的嘴唇，嫌棄不夠均勻。我會把妳所定義多餘的色彩留在妳的唇邊、頰上、眼瞼、額頭、鬢角、喉嚨、前襟，我想知道，看見妳是我的、我的、我的──)

她微笑，上前兩步，拎住妳的領口吻上。

好幾次，好幾世，我想問妳：妳們不快樂的時間已經多過快樂的時間，為什麼要不斷回到彼此身邊？

(我知道如今的妳會說，Missy她改變了，而且還在改變。說不定快樂的時間會越來越長，淹沒那些痛苦心碎的。然而──)

她溫柔按在妳顴骨上的拇指，妳埋進她亂髮中的靈巧手指，彼此無法壓抑竄出口中的呻吟就是答案。

她猛地推開。「這就是一種方式，儘管是個非常差勁的方式。」

妳瞥向金屬表面，鮮紅唇印暈開在嘴角，曖昧得像殘血。妳伸出舌頭舔了舔，燒紅了臉。

她已經卸下唇膏，將化妝棉收進手帕內(就憑她沒有隨處亂扔垃圾，我可以稍微容忍她)。「來我房間。仔細看好──我沒有要重塗第二遍。」

**Author's Note:**

> Summary加上正文是一篇完整的第一人稱+第二人稱+第三人稱練習 ~~不是~~  
>  會這麼倉促的要寫完是因為剛剛在國外網站上看到第十三季就要換演員的消息
> 
> 但現在仔細一想，那個網站上的廣告是否太多又太色情了點...
> 
> 不管。十三好可愛。Missy好會撩。Jodie Whittaker，如果離開拜託把Chris Chibnall也打包。


End file.
